The Smallville Story
by watsthebuzz
Summary: A story which concerns many of the characters in Smallville, the revelation of identies, new relationships and new troubles. hint: Lois and Clark romance
1. Learning to Deal

_Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, the WB and other people own Smallville_

**

* * *

**

Lois Lane opened the door to the bathroom of the Kent's house and the steam from a recently had hot shower clouded the room. "Arrrgh!" shouted Clark Kent. "What are you doing? Don't you know how to knock?""I'm sorry, but you are talking too long Smallville and I'm going to be late for my journalism class" said Lois.

Lois moved around a half naked Clark, who had nothing on except a towel tied around his waist. His tall, tanned, muscular body was glistening with water from the shower. He was in the process of shaving his chin when Lois jumped in front of the mirror and started plucking her eyebrows.

"Lois, please" groaned Clark out of sheer frustration at this girl who had taken over his house and personal space.

"This will only take a second" Lois said and continued plucking. Clark knew it wasn't easy to stop Lois from doing what she wanted so he just gave up. He rolled his eyes and took a seat on the toilet while he waited for Lois to finish.

Clark Kent and Lois Lane had met through Chloe Sullivan who was Clark's best friend and Lois' cousin. Lois had decided that she wanted to get away from her tough father and life and go to college in Metropolis of all places. Since Lois didn't have any money yet to rent out a place and her cousin Chloe had no space in the apartment she shared with Lana Lang, Chloe had asked the Kents as a favor to let Lois stay with them for a while until she found a place of her own. Even though Clark did not get along with he admired her hard working spirit. Along with doing her share of the chores Lois helped Mrs. Kent with a lot of things including being Mrs. Kent's chief of staff.

"There, finished" exclaimed Lois and turned to find a very annoyed Clark looking at her.

Lois stared at Clark.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked a slightly frightened Clark.

"Hmm... you seem to have missed a spot, Smallville. Here, let me do it." And before Clark knew it, Lois had the razor blade in her hand and was shaving Clark's chin. Clark sat in stunned silence for a while and when he realized what was happening, he tried to squirm to get away but was fearful of getting cut so he yelled. "Shush" said Lois and continued shaving. But it was too late. Martha Kent had heard and knocked on the door.

"Clark? Are you alright?"

"Yes, Mum…I'm fine" replied Clark and then he whispered to Lois, "whatever you do, don't make a sound." He didn't want Martha to think there was something going on between Lois and him.

"Ok, I won't" Lois whispered back and with that, she opened the bathroom door to reveal a very astonished Martha Kent looking at her and then glancing at Clark. Clark bowed his head in embarrassment whilst a smiling Lois informed Martha Kent that her son didn't know how to shave properly, before she left the bathroom.

"Mum, it's not what you think—"started Clark.

"What's not what I think?" asked Martha mischievously.

"We weren't doing anything for gods' sake….she could annoy anyone to death and she never shuts up."

"Now Clark, you have to be nice. And Lois is a very nice girl." And with that Martha left to make breakfast.

Lois and Clark sat at the breakfast table. Clark caught sight of Lois staring at him and decided to give Lois a death stare after the incident which occurred in the bathroom, but Lois just started a staring contest.

"Lois!" Clark exclaimed.

"Clark!" Lois exclaimed back.

Things like this continued on between Lois and Clark. It was now exactly one month since Lois had moved in and she still hadn't found an apartment. However, things had been getting better lately between Lois and Clark. They had decided to put their differences aside. Also, Lois had found a billionaire boyfriend "Oliver Queen" from "Queen Industries". Oliver Queen was a curious character whose real identity only Clark knew about, since he accidentally found out. Oliver Queen had dedicated his life to saving other people after his parents had died in a freak accident. The "Green Arrow" as he was known, went around saving people by disguising himself in a Robin Hood like costume and using arrows as weapons.


	2. Shattered Glass

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, its characters or the WB.**

* * *

Oliver Queen scrambled with the key and lock of the door to his high-rise apartment, intent on getting inside so Lois Lane and him could get intimate with each other. As the door finally opened, Lois pushed Oliver inside where they got themselves involved in a passionate embrace.

When they both stopped to catch their breathe, a very flustered Lois said "Olli, you know, I didn't really like the sound of million dollar playboys after meeting Lex Luthor, but you have completely changed my mind."

Oliver smiled and said "Well, it's a good thing you met me, isn't it?" And with that they were off again, with being all over each other.

Oliver Queen and Lois Lane had just come back from a party which had been hosted by a high profile businessman and his wife. They were somewhere from outside of Metropolis. Lois and Oliver had found that the party was a bit on the dull side so they had decided to go home. However they both thought there had been only one good thing about their party, and that was Clark Kent. Clark, who was now good friends with both Lois (even though sometimes she cold be annoying) and Oliver had been invited as he was the Kansas State Senator's son. But after catching his former friend, Lex and his former lover, Lana Lang together, he decided to leave as well.

"Smash!" The windows of the apartment building across from Oliver's apartment were all breaking one after the other. "Smash! Crash! Smash--"

Oliver pulled away from Lois and jumped of the couch and ran to the window. He had a very concerned look on his face. Lois got up and followed Oliver to the window.

"What the- this town just screams weird!" exclaimed Lois. "I think we should go and check it out."

"We!?!?" exclaimed Oliver. "No way, Lois. This is dangerous. This is Smallville we're talking about. Go downstairs and tell my driver to take you home."

"But-"

"No just go. I'll call the police."

"Now I know why you and Clark get along so well. You just wanna keep me from kicking butt." And with that Lois disappeared.

"Smash" A brown haired, teenage boy looked up at his mother and cried 'Stop it! Please stop!"

"No! Do you think we can survive without your father? He was everything to us! How are we going to live now?" replied the psychotic mother.

"Just because Dad died, it doesn't mean we have to as well"

"Shut up! They'll come for me just like they came for your dad and then who will you be left with? No, I won' let it happen. Die with me son. It's the only way we can be in peace!" screeched the mother and with that, though the use of her mind control of breaking glass, she shattered the window and shards of glass fell towards her and her son….

Just the, a man dressed in a green suit appeared in the window. With one motion an arrow came whizzing by and picked up a blanket which had been lying on the floor. In the blink of an eye, the blanket was upon the boy. Unfortunately, it was not quick enough to cover the mother.

"MUM!" the boy screamed as the broken glass pierced through her. But there was nothing he could do. She was dead. The boy ran to his mother and held her. The police sirens echoed below as they reached the street. In the midst of all this commotion, the boy looked up to see his rescuer, but all he saw was the green of a cloak swooping down the window.

Meanwhile, Lois Lane, stood in an alley and looked up at the apartment with breaking glass. Being Lois, she hadn't listened to Oliver and decided to check out the scene herself. But before she even got there she had seen the "Green Arrow" fly to the window. She knew there was no job that the "Green Arrow" couldn't handle and so had chose to hang back in the alley until the Green Arrow came flying out so she could find out who he was.

The glass stopped breaking. The silence was soon followed by police sirens. And there, soon enough, the "Green Arrow" came through the window and used to arrow to jump up onto the roof of Oliver's apartment. But he was too quick. Lois couldn't even catch a glimpse of his face….

**This is my first fanfic. Please write a comment. I would really appreciate it. And if you want to here more of this story, write a review.**

**Thank you**


	3. Confrontations

The smell of freshly ground coffee wafted through the kitchen on the Kent's as Clark advanced down the stairs for breakfast. The filtered sunshine radiated through the curtains and shone on everything in its path. Including Lois Lane.

Clark groaned. Lois stopped sipping her coffee, glanced up at Clark and then continued sipping. "How odd." thought Clark. "Oh well, at least she isn't talking me to death."

Clark walked to the kitchen countertop and leaned across to make himself some coffee. It was then that he noticed the wet cheeks and red nose of Lois. Suddenly, Clark felt a pang of guilt and sadness for her. Sure, Lois's chattering drove him nuts, but after all, she did not intend to talk so much as to annoy him.

"Are you ok?" inquired Clark.

"What do you think?" sniffed Lois.

"Uh…so you're not ok?

"Geez, I AM ok" hiccupped Lois.

"Oh, ok."

Clark was feeling very stupid by this time and didn't know how to react. Luckily, the doorbell rang and interrupted him from the awkward situation.

* * *

Oliver Green pressed the bell to the house of the Kent's where he knew Lois Lane was taking refugee. He had tried to ring her cell numerous times but she just wouldn't answer.

"She's probably fuming about how I suddenly left her two days ago, to save the civilians" thought Oliver. "Boy was it hard being in a relationship and living a double life."

The door swung open and there stood Clark Kent. Your average, innocent, built, farm boy.

"Hey" greeted Oliver. Clark replied back. He looked sort of relieved.

"And what the heck did I save you from?" joked Oliver.

Clark looked at his bare feet and mumbled something.

Oliver smiled and asked if Lois was available. He had wanted to make up for abandoning her by taking Lois to the canyons of Arizona. It was different, but it suited the outdoor, action packed Lois.

Lois appeared at the door. Oliver saw that she didn't look angry at all. Worse. She looked like she had been crying.

Clark feeling the awkwardness in the atmosphere walked away, leaving Lois and Oliver alone, to talk.

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed! Please write more reviews. This is my first fanfic series. **


	4. Decisions

As the illuminant sun set into the harsh sky, tinged with attitudes of orange, violet and wispy clouds blown by the wavering breeze, Lois looked down at her watch and sighed. The hour hand was pointing to six. He was late. _As usual_.

A week ago, Lois had met Oliver at the Kent's farm. He had asked her whether she still wanted to be together. Lois had stubbornly replied that she would give him an answer on Sunday at sunset. She had thought about her decision for days and now that the time had come, she wasn't sure that she was making the right choice.

Lois paced around in her shiny, red lollipop shoes, tapping against the concrete floor at the top of the Queen Industries tower, right next to the helicopter landing pad where Oliver's private jet was parked. Then suddenly she saw him. As he strode towards her, his burgundy shirt shimmered auburn under the setting sun.

He gazed into Lois's hazel eyes and she looked back into his olive ones and brought herself to say the inevitable.

"Oliver…you're a great guy-"

"I love you Lois" spoke Oliver tenderly.

What was his purpose? Did he really love her or was he just trying to make this harder for her?

"Oliver…the answer… it's no." Lois looked down at her shoes but couldn't see more than a silhouette because her eyes were filled with hot tears. It was a hard decision, but it was the right one.

"I'm sorry" Oliver whispered. And then with one final kiss on her cheek he walked to the private jet and was on his way. Away from Smallville, forever.

Lois stood still as wisps of her hazelnut hair blew about in the breeze and the sun lost itself in the black emptiness of the night.


	5. Random Act of Lois

The hallway was engulfed in a brown sea of packed cardboard boxes, full of Lois's belongings. You would think that after arriving with barely a bagful of bare essentials, one's possessions could not accumulate to more than 4 or more boxes after 4 weeks. But Lois was not everyone. Far from it. Instead, she had managed to fill 11 boxes and was still at it.

Lois had found a place of her own, outside of Smallville through the help of her cousin, Chloe. She wasn't sad she was moving from the Kent's, but she was exuberant about it either. She pondered on this and it dawned on her, that all her emotions where being buried by the single strongest emotion. Love, and the pain of losing it. Lois sighed just as Clark came bumbling down the stairs in his plaid shirt, denim jeans and mustang leather shoes. Geez, this guy, was a fashion crisis in the making. He's so innocent Lois thought. And then on impulse she walked up to him and gave him a big, beary hug and smiled at the weirdness of it all, whilst she snuggled her face into his comfy chest. Chloe was right. Clark did have the best figure to hug. It made you feel safe and protected.

………………………………………

Clark looked down at Lois's head as she buried her face into his chest and engulfed him in a hug. At first Clark thought that a Phantom had escaped, possessed Lois and she was going to kill him. What else would allow her to commit such an act? He felt the urge to super speed out of the house.

"Clark…I know this is taking it too far but…thanks for everything" Lois said.

Clark blinked, laughed, laughed again and then hugged her back with a sense of awkwardness. He then walked away feeling good that Lois had acknowledged him for the first time. And she didn't even try to mock or abuse him.

**Hope you like my story so far! Your comments help so comment! I know this is a short one, but there's a big one coming up. **


End file.
